Carlisle's Fifiteen Year Old Sister
by I-Luv-You-All-My-Girlz
Summary: Its the year 1663 and Carlisle is happy with his sister. When he goes on a vamp hunting party, he gets turned. What happend if his sister and her friend got changed too and they meet up hundreds of years later? Not C/S pairing. One year after BD!


**_YO! Okay, this idea has been on my mind for a while. I just needed to get it out of my system right now so i can focus on one story at a time. TGWL will not continue unless i get 5 reviews okay? good._**

**_Translations-_**

**Italian**

**Big Brother – **_Grande Fratello_

**Little Sister **_**– **Sorellina _

**Best Friend – **_Migliore Amico_

**Father – **_Padre _

**Mother –**_Madre_

_I** love you –**Ti Amo_

**I love you too -** _ti amo troppo_

**_French _**

**Mother –** _mère_

**Father- **_Père_

_**Best Friend – **Meillieur Ami_

**_Big Brother - _**_grand frère_

_**Little Sister – **Petite Soeur_

**_I love you - _**_je t'aime_

_**I love you too -**Je t'aime trop_

**You are a Beautiful star - **_Vous êtes une belle étoile_

**You are a beautiful flower - **_Vous êtes une belle fleur_

**Diclaimer - _I do not own Twilight. I will admit that. But nobody said anything about Eclipse...xD_**

* * *

**August 19th, 1663, London, England - Faith Grace Janet Cullen's POV**

"Carlisle! Where are you?" I yelled up the staircase of our two story house. Tonight my brother, Carlisle Cullen, was going out to hunt vampires due to our father being an angelic pastor and having being forced to do so. My brother and I don't believe in such nonsense but if we voice this out loud, we get spanked. Well, I do anyway. Carlisle just gets more work to do. I think his punishment is much harder than mine.

Anyway, while he is out with the hunting party, mother, father and I are going to a party that is being thrown by one of mother's friends, Florence. She was holding a party for who knows what reason. Everyone is excited because one of the richest families are going, The Harrisons'. They're a family of four, consisting of the father and husband, Edmund Harrison, the wife and mother, Helen Harrison, the daughter and sister who is the same age as me, Hannah Harrison and finally, the brother and son, John Harrison.

Hannah was the only nice person out of that family. Carlisle and I were going out on a stroll one day when we met her. We saw her wonder into the forest and decided to go after her, just in case she needed help.

We followed her through the deep, dark forest when we stoped at an opening through the thick bushes. We were hiding behind a tree so she couldn't see us. What shocked us was she took her shoes of and held them in her hand. Women weren't allowed to have shoes of, except when having a bath or going to bed. It was considered that women are more delicate than men and can't do what they do. I found it utterly repulsive.

She turned around after that and told us to come out and we did. She surprised us by smiling. Hannah asked us if we would like to join her and we said yes. Carlisle, Hannah and I had so much fun in that sunny clearing. Hannah and I have been best friends ever since.

Hannah was about 5'6, the same as me and was fifteen like me again. She had soft, shiny black hair that reached down to mid back. She always likes to keep her hair up in a bun, as where I always loved to keep my luscious blond hair down and flowing freely. She had soft brown eyes that told you how much she cared for you and loved you. She had a good body that all the men in our town died for. She was an absolute angel.

Her brother was completely different than her. He was only seventeen and was 5'9 from what I have heard. He has black, sleek hair which he combs down. It looks horrible. He has dark green eyes that were evil. He thought he was better than everybody else because he was rich. His father wanted to get him married before he turned nineteen. All the ladies and maidens are desperate to be his wife, they think he is a goddess and that he handsome. I hate him. He is a stuck up snob of a rich kid.

"Yes, _Sorellina"_ I turned to see my brother come down the stairs fixing his shirt. I hope he does come back. I can't live without him.

"Carlisle, please you don't have to do this you know that _Grande_ _Fratello"_ I have tried to get him to just say no to our _Père._ Whenever we were together alone or just felt like it, we spoke in the two different languages we knew. Italian and French. We always like to learn different languages. We liked Italian and French greatly because of how fluid it seemed when you spoke. It sounded wonderful.

"Don't worry _Petite Soeur" _He smiled at me when he saw the look of worry on my face "I will come back. I can't promise you anything because if I do, and I don't come home, then you will be extremely upset and I don't want you to worry anymore than you are" he hugged me tightly whilst I was doing the same. He meant everything to me, more so than my parents.

"_Ti Amo" _I whispered into his ear. He responded with a kiss to my cheek and another tight squeezed, all the while whispering "_Ti Amo Troppo, Faith, Ti Amo Troppo" _He stepped back from hugging me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. Carlisle looked into my crystal blue eyes that sometimes looked white, and sighed.

He kissed my forehead, then said "_Vous êtes une belle étoile, _remember that Faith"

I nodded my head with tears in my eyes. He always called me a beautiful star at times like these. He knew that it always made me feel better. On some occasions, he would call me his beautiful star, which made my heart fill with love. Our parents never called us anything like that, just saying "Children" or "Girl" and such. It was a nice feeling to know that I was loved. Carlisle would call Hannah a beautiful flower. He loved her like a little sister, like me.

When he first called Hannah that she smiled at him and hugged him fiercely. Like me, her parents never called her stuff like that. Unlike me, her brother always ignored her. Never played with her, never talked with her unless it was an order. She told Carlisle that she looked up to him as a brother more than she did John. He was thrilled when he heard her say that.

"Carlisle, where are you son?" our father voice reached our ears from the kitchen. I gripped Carlisle's hand tightly, and pulled him towards the kitchen. He responded with a squeeze to my hand.

"Right here, father" Carlisle replied once we reached the entrance to the kitchen. We let go of each others hands when we did so, father and mother did not approve of us doing such things but, we did it anyway.

"Ahh, sons are you ready for some hunting?" father laughed. I grimaced. I hate how father finds it amusing that my _Grande Fratello _is going out hunting a mythological creature, and may not return home.

"Faith!" I turned around to see mother standing there, already dressed up for the party. Her bright brown hair was half up in a bun, and half down to her shoulders. Her gown was black and red. Down the front of the gown was red and laced with gold. The sleeves reached passed her wrist but opened up just at her elbow. She wore a simple gold chain necklace and that was it. She looked magnificent.

Although, while she looked nice, she had an angry look on her face. I don't know why but she is angry.

"Yes mother?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering. I don't like it when she is angry.

"Faith Grace Janet Cullen! I want you to march up to that room of your and get ready for the party. Oh, and keep your hair down please?" he voice was quieter at the end "You look absolutely beautiful with your hair down and we need you to look beautiful" she danced over to Father and started to kiss him. Carlisle and I quickly took our leave. We did not like to see them kissing.

As I walked to the staircase, I felt Carlisle grab my hand. I turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with love and care, I almost cried then. He pulled me into a death hug and I did the same to him.

"Please stay safe, _Petite Soeur" _He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest "I will always be with you and Hannah in your hearts. Remember, you always have the necklaces to remind you of me"

"I promise _Grande Fratello_" I kissed his chest while he kissed my head "_Je T'aime, _Carlisle, _Je T'aime" _I was silently crying against his chest, my tears leaving trails as the reality finally settled in. Carlisle was going on a hunting trip and may never return.

Carlisle gave me one final hug before stepping back and heading towards the kitchen to bid our parents farewell, but not before sending me a big smile.

I stood there for a minute or two before making my way up to my bedroom. I walked in and closed the door, then headed over too the stand that held my dress.

The dress was simple. It was a light pink colour and it reached down to my toes. It has frills that looked like they had been pressed flat. The gown also had frilly circles near the calf, the sleeves reached just past my shoulders and there was no corset thank goodness.

Once I carefully slipped the gown on, I walked over to the mirror and started with my hair. I brushed it out so it came all the way down to my waist. I grabbed my favourite pin and pinned my hair so it was out of my face. I then got out a box that was as small as my hand, and opened it. There sat the necklace Carlisle gave me.

The necklace was simple yet beautiful. It had a gold star pendant on it with a heart cut out of it. On the hook connecting it to the chain, was three diamonds sitting in there. It always takes my breath away, no matter how many times I have seen it.

Carlisle gave me and Hannah necklaces that represented the saying he called us. Like called me _belle étoile_, which meant beautiful star. It was charming.

He gave Hannah a necklace that had a flower pendant with a diamond encrusted in the middle, because he called her_belle fleur. _He was really sweet.

I shook my head to get rid my thoughts before I put my necklace around my neck. It fit perfectly in the hollow of my neck. Carlisle always told me that if I ever need to be reminded of him, all I have to do was look at the necklace and I will be okay. I always do that now.

I turned to look at the door when I heard it open. There stood father, all dressed up to go.

"Are you ready, Faith?" he asked.

"Yes father" I answered "I am ready"

"Okay, well we need to be on our way. It is a special occasion tonight" his eyes twinkled with secrets that I knew had something to do with me. I tilted my head at him in confusion.

"What is the occasion, father?"

"Nothing that can't wait dear. Now come on hurry up we must be going!" he disappeared through the door before I could question any further. What is father up to?

**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**

We were now at Florence's home. The party was like a small ball, the lights twinkled and the couples danced happily. Hannah and were near the buffet watching everyone have a good time.

"Faith, what is wrong?" I heard Hannah ask "You look worried"

"It is because I am worried" I told her, while walking towards the back door "I am worried because I have a bad feeling about my brother, Hannah. I don't think he will make it out unscathed" we were outside now, sitting in the hammock. The stars glistened in the dark sky, while the moon shone brightly.

I felt Hannah's hand wrap around my own "Don't worry, _Migliore Amico _I am sure he is fine and probably hasn't even searched for these vampires" She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. We stayed like that for a while before Hannah gasped. I pulled back alarmed at her sudden fright and asked "What ever is wrong, Hannah?"

She didn't answer right away but after a while she said "I thought I may have seen something in the forest" she then got up and started to run towards the forest. I quickly followed after her, all the while wishing Carlisle was here to help us.

"well, look what there is" a different voice spreaded throughout the air that made me and Hannah stop in our tracks. We turned slowly, and gasped when we saw what we faced.

The stood in front of us a man and a lady. The lady had flamed coloured hair that was filled with leaves and twigs. Her gown had been torn and shredded from what it seemed like, running through the forest or, maybe living.

The man had blond hair that was pulled back behind his face. His clothes were also ripped and torn like the females. They were both bear footed and had unnaturally pale skin, but was still beautiful none the less. That was not what made us gasp.

For there, in there eyes, instead of the colour blue or brown, their eyes were red. My instincts told me to run but something inside me knew that if I ran, it would only make it worse.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Hannah stiffen. She figured it out as well.

"Why, James, we have two little girls wondering the forest alone" the female was suddenly at Hannah's side. I heard Hannah scream before a hand clamped down on her mouth. I could see she was crying silently.

"Well, you look beautiful you know" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I knew it was the male or James as I learnt, by the sound of his voice.

I felt his hands creep up at my sides. I tried to pull away but my hands were suddenly pinned at my sides. I looked up to see the female in front of me smiling evilly. I looked around trying to find Hannah and when I did, I couldn't help but cry.

They had her gown of with her undergarments still on and had her hands tied to the tree, above her head. I could faintly hear her sobbing quietly. They rapped something around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"No, no little girl. You are going to stay still, am I clear?" the female said. When I didn't respond I suddenly found my self tied up to a tree like Hannah, but with nothing on. I felt my eyes widen in realization. They weren't going to do what I think they were going to do, were they?

I looked quickly over to James and saw he was coming towards me. Oh no! They were going to do what I think they were going to do.

"Now, let's see if you are nice" he teased, before everything went black.


End file.
